parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 14
Here is part fourteen of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Transcript *(as the Thank God I'm A Country Boy song by John Denver plays) *Movie Used: Peter Pan (1953) *Clips From Films Used: *Rayman 2: Revolution (2001) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes (1997) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) *Crash Team Racing (1999) *Crash Bash (2000) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) *Crash Twinsanity (2004) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2007) *Thomas and Friends (1984-Present) *Sonic X (2003) *The Lion King (1994) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2012-Present) *Croc 2 (1999) *Croc 1 (1997) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (1999-2009) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) *Asterix Films (1967-Present) *Rugrats (1990-2006) *Dexter's Laboratory (1995-2003) *T.U.F.F Puppy (2010-Present) *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977-1980) *One Piece (1999-Present) *Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2003) *Voices: *Bobby Droscoll *Kathryn Beaumont *Hans Conried *Bill Thompson *Heather Angel *Paul Collins *Tommy Luske *Candy Candido *Tom Conway *Tony Butala *Carol Coombs *Robert Ellis *June Foray *Connie Hilton *Margaret Kerry *Karen Kesten *Johnny McGovern *Norma Jean Nilsson *Thurls Ravencroft *Jeffery Silver *Stuffy Singer *Anne Whitfield *John Fiedler *Eva Gabor *Phillip Glasser *Thomas Dekker *Pat Musick *Jim Cummings *Jesse Corti *E.G. Daily *Rosie O' Donnell *Nancy Cartwright *Sandy Fox *Sterling Holloway *Barrie Ingram *Kevin Seal *Tara Strong *David Lander *David Gasman *Vicki Winters *Hynden Walch *Debi Derryberry *Matt Hill *Samuel Vincent *Tony Sampson *Holly Gauthier Frankel *and more Featuring *Brenda, Dee Dee, Taffy, Nami, Dexter's Mom, and Kitty Katswell as The Mermaids *Various Heroes as The Indians *Witch Hazel as Squaw *Officer Dibble as Indian Chief *Ly the Fairy as Tiger Lily *Neptuna as Tick Tock the Crocodile *Ed as Tootles *Asterix and Obelix as The Twins *Eddy as Cubby *Courage as Nibs *Double Dee as Slightly *Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons as Captain Hook's Crew *Lackey as Mr. Smee *Admiral Razorbeard as Captain Hook *Sagwa Miao as Nana *Didi Pickles as Mrs. Darling *Stu Pickles as Mr. Darling *Cream as Tinkerbell *Duck as John Darling *Stanley as Michael Darling *Coco Bandicoot as Wendy Darling *and most of all... Rayman as Peter Pan. Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts